


What Should I Be But a Prophet and a Liar

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, M/M, sketching used as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Written for prompt #8:  James Dewees/Gerard Way, 'What should I be but a prophet and a liar’In which Gerard wants to talk d&d and James wants to make out.





	What Should I Be But a Prophet and a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks bunches to my betas because it takes a village, but I did poke it a little after so remaining mistakes are my own. <3 <3 <3

“Do you read a lot of poetry, James?” Gerard asked, glancing up mid-sketch to look at James with his bottom lip caught on his teeth, a smudge of charcoal high on his cheekbone, stark against the pale of his skin. With his hair sticking in all directions and backlit in the evening light, Gerard looked as otherworldly as the campaign he’d been talking about for the last hour. 

Distracted, James struggled to remember what a poem even was and why Gerard would be asking about that. Wait. D&D. James was pretty sure they were still talking about the game Gerard wanted to run. Actually, that’s the only thing Gerard had wanted to talk about over the last three days. 

He'd talked so much, in fact, that the rest of his band was nowhere to be found as far as the bus was concerned. Well, Mikey and Pete were doing whatever it was they were doing that James was not thinking about because it was absolutely none of his business. Ray was hanging out with that Beckett kid. Apparently William was an excellent card player and totally down for learning classical guitar. Frank seemed to be in some sort of battle of wills with Joe Trohman but he “Wasn’t Talking About It” except for how he was to anyone that held still for longer than two minutes. 

So James had decided to hang out with Gerard. He liked hanging out with Gerard. If you were feeling like you didn’t want to talk, Gerard would talk in depth about Doom Patrol and not even mind if you fell asleep. The thing that James was starting to realize might be a problem was how pretty Gerard was when he was talking about things he loved. Really. Pretty. And if Gee kept dragging his teeth over his lower lip like that, James would probably have to sit on his hands to keep from pulling Gerard into his lap and kissing the hell out of him. 

“So do you?” Gerard asked, dragging James out of his small existential crisis. Poetry. Right.

“Not a lot, actually,” James said. “Did you get inspired by this campaign from a poem?”

“Yeah, so like Edna St. Vincent Millay has this poem called _The Singing-Woman From The Wood's Edge_ , right?” Gerard said, licking his lips.

James swallowed. “Yeah? What’s up with it?” 

“So much,” Gerard said, hands flitting over sketches and spreading them out, his eyes bright with excitement. “Like ultimately the poem is a woman talking about the complexities of being a woman, but the imagery and her style is like the most magical realism epic shit, right? And I’ve just been running with like a party of rogues with different specialties brought together because of a prophecy.” 

Gee pointed a few sketches over, their fingers brushing and James fought a shiver and forced himself to look down. The drawings were amazing as usual and this was the most punk rock elf rogue James had ever laid eyes on. The orc of the party was wearing a chainmail and plaid dress that spoke to him. He couldn’t help but smile more with each sketch. Gerard scope of a story never ceased to amaze Dewees. The campaign would be epic, whenever Gerard could get everyone together.

When James looked up, he thought maybe Gerard was nervous, if the way his shoulders were lifting up and the worried set to his mouth were any indication. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Hey,” James said, reaching a hand out to rest on Gerard’s. “These are great. You should be stoked.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty okay,” Gee said, smile caught in the corner of his mouth, blush coloring his cheeks, eyes darting down to James’ mouth.

James realized that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t alone in having thoughts how pretty the present company might be. 

Feeling brave with the possibility of being on the same page, James wanted to feel that warmth under his fingers, so he reached out. His hand gently cupped Gerard’s cheek, thumb rubbing at that spot of forgotten charcoal, smudging it even more, but Gerard’s cheek was just as warm as he thought it would be against his palm. Gerard’s breath caught in his throat and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“This okay?” James asked, reaching out with his other hand and tucking some of Gerard’s hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah,” Gerard answered, voice a little breathless. “More than okay.”

“Because I’ve been thinking about kissing you for at least the last hour. Maybe the whole summer if I’m being honest, but I didn’t realize it could be an actual thing we were doing until just now, and I’d really like to try that,” James said, knowing his face was so openly hopeful that his own cheeks almost hurt from smiling.

“Well get the fuck over here,” Gerard said, smiling to match, reaching out and pulling James in by the collar of his tee shirt. 

“Absolutely,” James met Gerard halfway, his dry lips meeting Gee’s wet. Just a press of mouth’s at first until Gerard tilted his head just so and James matched that move, opening his mouth. His tongue teased at Gerard’s lips and _there, nice, finally_ Gerard opened his mouth in turn. 

James moved a hand from Gerard’s cheek to rest down at his waist as Gerard’s fingers teased the back of his neck. Gee groaned into James’ mouth as James’ hand went lower to give Gerard’s ass a squeeze. Gerard’s hands found James' waist, thumbs traced circles into his side. James made a contented noise as Gerard firmed his grip.

Pulling back, panting to catch his breath, his lips kiss-swollen and blush-bright on his cheeks, Gerard looked even more rumpled and grinning ear to ear. James matched his smile and thought, _Wow, I did that._

“So yeah,” Gerard said, still breathless. 

“Yeah,” James said, “so you want to do more of that, because we can go back to talking about the campaign if you’d rather.”

“Nah, I got plenty of time for both, but the kissing is way more important right now,” Gerard said standing and pulling James with him. 

“Gerard, are we about to defile the back lounge? Because you should know I’m exactly that kind of girl,” James said, batting his eyelashes. 

“Smart and pretty,” Gerard giggled. “I’m so lucky.”

“I totally get to be that badass orc in that chainmail dress, right? Because Ray couldn’t pull that off.”

“Totally,” Gerard said, smile turning quiet as he said, “I had that one in mind for you actually.”

“Oh, you do really like me,” James smiled, feeling so fond as Gerard squeezed his hand.

“Yeah,” Gerard rolled his eyes, but smiled as James squeezed back.


End file.
